


冰汽水和奶油汤Sec4*

by AnaRich



Series: 冰汽水和奶油汤 [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22593274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaRich/pseuds/AnaRich
Summary: PORN AU WARNING°OOC WARNING°CHILDLIKE STYLE OF WRITING°
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: 冰汽水和奶油汤 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622044
Kudos: 3





	冰汽水和奶油汤Sec4*

**Author's Note:**

> PORN AU WARNING°  
> OOC WARNING°  
> CHILDLIKE STYLE OF WRITING°

Natasha表示准备好了，Steve也戴回手铐，拍摄继续。

“Be tough，boss——”

Natasha扶着Steve的性器缓慢的往下坐，动作慢得有些无情，以致他们完完全全贴合时，两人都发出餍足的喟叹。

她撑着Steve的肩膀，扭着腰深深浅浅地起伏，在Steve耳边哑声呻吟，说些“好棒”“上帝”之类的话。Natasha速度显然没法满足Steve，他向上挺腰，浑浑吐息间递上低沉诱人的邀约，”放开我……好不好……嗯——我的好女孩？”

手铐哐啷落地，Steve托着Natasha站起来，Natasha配合地双腿夹紧，行走而带来的撞击和摩擦让她说不出话来，勉强拼凑起来的词句到了嘴边全变成了急促的娇喘声。

“嗯啊，嗯……慢点——慢点……”

“恐怕不行。”

“Steve——求你……呀啊！”

两人紧紧贴合，Steve把她转了个身，压在办公桌上，桌上整整齐齐的文件哗啦啦地集体逃生到地上，但是此时没人关注那件事了。绞紧的内壁带出淫靡的水声，肉体和肉体撞出狂欢的喝彩。Steve不断凶狠地把自己埋到更深处，Natasha叫声愈发细软绵长，显出不轻易示人的温顺柔软。

Natasha的红头发模糊成一簇跃动的火焰或是一朵滴血的玫瑰，金色光芒随之起伏，最后在黑暗中融为一体。

“Cut！”

这次“参观学习”着实刷新了Barnes的三观，接下来几天都保持着人间不值得的乐观态度。

“Bucky……Bucky！你在听吗？”Eva挥挥手。

“……抱歉，你说什么？”Barnes回神

“你的负责人，独眼……我是说Fury，他出差了，让我告诉你这段时间你可以拍片，但是正片要在他回来以后才能播出……Hey！专心点！要不是独……不是，Fury求我，我才不答应给他带孩子呢！”Eva噼里啪啦语速飞快

“啊，我在听”

“你要拍片就找我给你安排，你是个新人，所以Twitter什么的要保持活跃。有什么需要就打电话，没事别烦我。”

“好……我回去就注册”

“？9102年了你还没有Twitter？”Eva像看到远古生物一样不可置信地瞪大眼睛，“啊抱歉我不是嘲笑你……”

“没关系……”Barnes低头咬咬嘴唇，“预告……你把预告发了吗？”

“啥？”Eva没转过弯来

“U know……我们昨天……”Barnes陷到沙发的更深处，热度从耳朵开始烧起来

“哦！没有，只在公司内部发了，给后期部门精修。你要一份吗？”

拒绝刚到嘴边被死死抿住，又转个弯掉回肚子里，Barnes踟蹰开口，“好……”

交换了email和号码，Eva搭Natasha的顺风车回家，Sam也跟着走了。Barnes正要溜走，被擦着头发出来的Steve撞个正着，“走了？去喝一杯吗？”“不了，改天吧……”“周五晚见？”“好......电话联系”Barnes在愈发诡异的气氛中狼狈逃跑了。

回到临时租下的公寓，Barnes掏出手机，搜索“Natasha”，词条结果正如Steve所说——“老手”“合作众多明星”。瞪着惨白屏幕几瞬，Barnes点击搜索框，神差鬼使的，输入“E-v-a”，点击搜索。

原来她是亚裔，名字不是Eva是Evangeline，是个希腊名字，真奇怪。奖项一栏多得不可思议。啊这里有Twitter账号……

有了一条线索，顺藤摸瓜就能找到一串脚印。凌晨两点，Barnes像个情窦初开的初中生一样视奸了Eva的YouTube、Facebook、Twitter、Ins、Snapchat……从第一张照片刷到最底。Eva是在6年前刚来纽约时注册的账号，照片视频里的少女除了头发不停变换长短颜色和妆容越发成熟以外，模样没怎么变，难得几张素颜照嫩得像未成年，这可能是大多数亚洲人的优势——二十岁后停止生长，五十岁前一个样。YouTube频道上居然有五十多万粉丝，视频以化妆和vlog居多，夹杂着几个正儿八经的拍摄和剪辑教程，还有名叫“我一定会得糖尿病”的系列视频，已经出了八条。Barnes好奇点开，Eva的脸猝不及防地出现，占满屏幕，吓得他差点没把手机扔出去。

“Hiiiii——！Pussies！欢迎回来！”Eva咧开大大的笑容，“我又搜罗到了新的汽水！当当当——”她展开手臂，画面切换到桌面，整整齐齐码了十几瓶汽水，五颜六色应有尽有，“老规矩！选几位幸运观众，填地址给你发我最爱喝的！”

昏黑的房间里屏幕发出幽光，定在Eva最新发布的动态——一周前发的一张照片——工作室合照，欢迎新人Bucky！Barnes沉沉睡去。

六点生物钟准时把Barnes从睡梦中拉扯出来，换上运动服出门绕着街道跑完三圈，短袖已经湿透了，头发和着汗黏黏腻腻地粘在后脖子上。也许真的该剪头发了，Barnes想。

回到公寓，Barnes脱了上衣甩到椅子上，扎起丸子头，进厨房找早饭。面包还剩半袋，总是漏水的坏冰箱里还放着三个没坏的鸡蛋，啊还有昨天吃剩的培根和牛奶。

公寓的油烟机工作起来轰隆隆地响，不过聊胜于无，Barnes煎了培根和蛋，撒上盐和胡椒，夹了俩三明治，一个手里拿着吃，一个装在碟里。刚关油烟机就听见敲门声，以为是患老年痴呆的房东怀特太太又来催房租了，他哗啦扯开门，“怀特夫人我已经……”

嘭——！

门又关上了。Eva还没往里走就被吓得倒退两步，怒气冲冲地就嚷了一嗓子，“喂！你干嘛！我都敲了五分钟了！”

“你你你来干嘛？”门又开了，只一条小缝，露出Barnes惊惶的大眼睛。

“Fury让我给你找事做！”

“好好吧……你等等——”

“又不是没见过，你害羞个啥”Eva翻了个大白眼，他这种鸵鸟心理能不能改改！

门后面没声了，Eva推门进屋，一扭头，视线只抓住了Barnes落荒而逃的背影，哇喔，之前没发现，他的背肌也很漂亮嘛。

“我洗个澡！”Barnes声音透过浴室门传出来，“你先坐！”

Eva环顾一周，唯一的椅子上摊着一块看起来湿漉漉的、色彩不均的布，她是不可能用手去碰那玩意的，那么唯一的选择就是——地上的床垫。

火速冲完冷水澡的Barnes——公寓热水器坏了——出来看见的是大大咧咧坐在他的床上的Eva，腿上还盖着他的毯子。

“你来干什么？”Barnes后知后觉语气不对，可想不出来什么补救的话，只好环着手杵在那。

“哼——Fury让我给你接点活干”Eva把嘴撅的老高，大大的不情愿写在脸上，“问你想拍solo还是别的！”

“都可以……Solo是什么？”

Eva又把眼睛瞪得老大，“你你你你该不会是被Fury拐来的吧？”

“他告诉我拍porn，嗯……来钱快，u know……”

“好吧好吧，solo是你自己撸，就是jack off——hand job，明白吗远古人？”

“好，好的。”

“实际上，”Eva向前倾，做了个“come closer”的手势，压低声音，“我知道来钱更快的方法。”

Barnes听了不可置信地看她一眼，“我不做违法的事！”

“嘘！不犯法！你小声点！”Eva捂住他的嘴，勾住他的脖子“坐下我告诉你。”

Barnes也坐到床垫上，大腿隔着一层毯子紧挨着Eva的膝盖，天气开始有点热了，他这么想。

“实际上，你可以——”Eva眨眨眼睛，向左右警惕地看了一圈，凑到Barnes耳朵边，携着热气把话送到他耳朵里，“拍anal。”

Barnes猛的弹起来，从耳朵到眼尾一片通红，像被欺负狠了的娇怯。

“怎么啦！anal不一定是要双人的！你可以——”Eva锲而不舍

“不可能，我不会拍……别过来！！”Barnes开始在自己的公寓里被一个外来客追得四处逃窜。

Eva玩累了又重新坐回床垫上，“你为什么急着要钱？”

Barnes站在离床垫最远的角落，“我不想住这里，u know，这个公寓，我想要个好一点的住处。”

“你找到新的住处了吗？”

“还没……别的地方开价太高——我没有稳定工作，长期租房很难。但是我不想再住在……这里了。”Barnes把脑袋埋低，像小时候女孩子们最爱的可怜的小熊先生

可能Eva还是小姑娘时也有过这样的小熊吧，于是她问：“你要到公司的公寓吗？600一个月”Eva又补充，“你看如果你跟我住，我就能帮你拍solo，剧本也是你优先，哇我都觉得自己亏了！”

Barnes被Eva的“600美元”砸昏了头，后面几句话一个词一个词跳进耳朵里，又咕咚咚地原封不动掉出去。这个公司这么好的吗？员工福利这么多？“600美元？真的？”

“骗你干嘛！但是你得负责伙食！我要吃你刚刚做的那种三明治！”

“成交！”


End file.
